Hikari
by PattoG
Summary: Observaba atentamente a su abuela cocinar un pastel de chocolate mientras tarareaba en voz baja alguna canción que ella desconocía. Después de todo su abuela era su persona favorita en el mundo...


EyeShield 21

Hiruma/Mamori

* * *

**"Hikari"**

* * *

Hikari observaba atentamente a su abuela cocinar un pastel de chocolate mientras tarareaba en voz baja alguna canción que ella desconocía.

Su abuela era su persona favorita en el mundo, era la mejor cocinera, era muy dulce pero también tenía un carácter muy fuerte e independiente, era inteligente y a pesar de estar cerca de los setenta años aun era muy hermosa.

Le encantaba visitar a sus abuelos, le gustaba sentarse a ver deportes en la televisión con su abuelo aun cuando no entendía del todo el juego o pasar horas viendo a su abuela cocinar algún platillo maravilloso.

Le gustaba verlos juntos.

Le gustaba pensar que ella algún día encontraría a una persona perfecta para ella tal como sus abuelos habían encontrado el uno en el otro.

A pesar de su edad su abuela hacia ella misma las labores de la casa y su abuelo aun dirigía la empresa de su familia con mano de hierro, era un hombre alto y lleno de vitalidad que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenia.

Y ella realmente lo admiraba y lo adoraba.

Ella soñaba encontrar a un hombre tan maravilloso como su abuelo para compartir su vida.

Quería que su marido la mirara con el mismo amor en los ojos de su abuelo al ver su abuela.

Quería que a pesar de haber pasado una vida juntos aun pudiera decirle a su marido "Te amo" y estar segura de que era amor y no costumbre.

Su padre le había contado cuando era una niña que sus abuelos se conocieron en la escuela y que permanecieron juntos desde la universidad, también le contó que no empezaron a salir oficialmente hasta el día en que su abuelo le pidió matrimonio a su abuela.

Una ocasión le pregunto a su abuela por que se caso con su abuelo si no salían juntos, ni eran novios, su abuela le había sonreído y le respondió que ella siempre había amado a su abuelo con todo el corazón pero que pensaba que él no la amaba a ella y por lo tanto jamás le dijo nada.

Había intentado salir con chicos pero siempre los comparaba con él, obviamente ninguno logro que se olvidara de su abuelo, Hikari recordaba claramente la mirada dulce y nostálgica en los ojos azules de su abuela al recordar el pasado.

Según las palabras de su abuela ellos fueron amigos siempre, a pesar de que discutían todo el tiempo se apoyaban cuando era necesario, trabajaban juntos o pasaban las tardes viendo películas o partidos de futbol americano en televisión sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá del departamento de su abuelo.

Hikari estaba consiente de que sus abuelos no eran perfectos, discutían todo el tiempo pero de manera cariñosa, su abuelo era malhablado y amaba disparar armas de fuego y su abuela era gritona y mandona pero ellos se amaban a pesar de todo.

Su abuelo le dijo una vez "Esa maldita mujer es jodidamente perfecta para mi, si no lo fuera no me hubiera casado" después de eso le apunto con una de sus amadas escopetas para que se apartara y lo dejara seguir viendo el Rice Bowl de ese año.

Hikari miro su reflejo en una de las impecables ollas de la cocina, su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdes y rasgados eran sus rasgos favoritos, el pelo de su abuela y los ojos de su abuelo, además de eso era alta, apenas un par de centímetros mas baja que su abuelo y con las generosas curvas de su abuela, no podía negar que tenia muchos pretendientes, pero la mayoría huían al enterarse de su nombre Hiruma Hikari.

Apenas se enteraban de que era la nieta de Hiruma Yoichi, El demonio de las finanzas, huían despavoridos. Sonrió mientras veía a su abuelo tomar una tasa de café negro sin azúcar de manos de su abuela murmurando bajito "gracias maldita mujer" y a ella servir sonriente dos trozos de pastel, uno para cada una de ellas.

* * *

Que tal? Fue bueno? Espero que si, y claro que se que es muy corto pero es mejor que nada de momento.

Antes que nada quiero anunciar que de hoy en adelante mis actualizaciones serán mas lentas pues mi amada computadora murió, por causas naturales y debido a su avanzada edad.

Con ella murieron algunos de mis Fanfic aun no publicados pero la mayoría aun están en mi cabeza aun que eso si, me va a tomar tiempo re-escribirlos todos y publicarlos por que tengo que pedir prestada la computadora de mi hermano.

Aun así seguiré escribiendo, mas lento, y tengo que decir que estoy trabajando en un fic de múltiples capítulos para este fandom obviamente es un Hiruma/Mamori.


End file.
